Hackoid
Hackoid is an alien transformation in Brandon 10. Appearance In Aliens Among Us, Hackoid is a green and black colored humanoid. He has wings on his back, two eyes and a second pair of arms on his side. Hackoid also has a circuit board design. In Ultimate Hero, Hackoid remains as a humanoid figure with a color pattern of green and black. He has green circuit patterns on his chest, arms, legs and stomach. His wings are a light green variation and are also rectangular. His lower set of arms are now retractable which affects his appearance slightly. Hackoid also has overlapping, grey shoulder pads of some sorts and, now, has two pairs of rectangular, green eyes. There is a black stripe coming from his leggings. His feet have two toes and a darker shade of black and grey while his face is a light grey. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest seemingly connected to the circuit patterns on his chest as well. Powers and Abilities Hackoid has the ability to hack into computers, devices, machines and nearly any type of machinery and technology. He can also fly. As seen in Playtime, Hackoid has an ability to not be detected by sensors and scanners which makes him technically invisible to technology. He can also disable technology with physic connections to objects. Hackoid can also create a charged EMP attack to disable machines as seen in Welcome to Atlantis. Weaknesses Hackoid is affected greatly by water. Also, as seen in Aliens Among Us, Hackoid was doomed to falling under the control of Lord Abraxo and very nearly close to killing him which would've made him into a sentient monster; however this only happens under a high telepathic (Lycosidian) force and when the Omnitrix's safe guard is disabled, weakened or not-strong-enough to handle an even larger force. Appearances Ultimate Hero *Playtime (First Re-Appearance) *Welcome to Atlantis *The Three Brandons *Return of the Lycosidians (x2) *Race *To The Extreme *King of the Ants Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey (Cheat Code) Online Games *Fall of Abraxo Specials *Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us (First Appearance) Trivia *Hackoid had originated from a contest for the movie, Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us. *Hackoid was originally going to be called Hackpod. **His name was going to be based on Hack and Arthropod (Higher class name for Spider) *Hackoid's name comes from Hacking and Lycosoidea (lower class name for Spider) *Despite being the same species as Lycosidians and having Lycosoidea in his name, Hackoid barely resembles a spider alien and has a lack of spider-like abilities. **This is a coincidence since Hacking has more of an influence on Hackoid's name than Lycosoidea *It is confirmed that Hackoid will be in Alien Force Comics. *Unlike other developed Lycosidians, Hackoid doesn't need to grow his wings as they are out all the time. However it is unknown if he can also not be able to put them away. *Hackoid is the first alien to be rebooted into a series from a special. *Hackoid, as revealed in Playtime, is a living being as well as living technology. *Hackoid was meant to be considered as a part of the new alien playlist in Ultimate Hero but due to the fact that five aliens were already selected and his sudden appearance was without much planning, he is an additional alien from the Alien Force playlist but considered an Ultimate Hero additional alien despite appearing in an Alien Force special. Gallery HackoidDesign.png|Hackoid AAU Sketch Hackoid UH Concept Art.png|Hackoid UH Concept Art HackoidUH.png|Hackoid in Ultimate Hero Trading Cards UH (Hackoid).png|Hackoid Trading Card Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Technology Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Mechanical Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Live-Action Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens